Half Time
by Bi83208.98
Summary: Jane & Maura "watch" the football game together.  jane/maura


**Title:** Half Time  
**Author:** enwhysee  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** Jane/Maura  
**Summary:** It, was Jane's hand. It, was Jane's hand fluttering ever so lightly across her thigh, just reaching up under the edge of the boxers that she was wearing and running across the inside of her leg.  
**A/N:** I originally wrote this for a completely different pairing in a completely different fandom, but wanted to spruce it up a little bit and bring something to the R&I fandom in the M rating since it seems a little dead.

* * *

Maura was bored. Very bored. As much as she tried to pretend to be interested in football, she just couldn't bring herself to watch it with the same enthusiasm Jane seemed to be able to. She could feel herself drifting off into a half sleep, the commentator's soporific voice washing over her, aiding her drowsiness.

She was so close to being asleep when she felt it. It was so light it could have been her imagination, but at the same time it was forceful enough to bring her right out of her sleepy state. It, was Jane's hand. It, was Jane's hand fluttering ever so lightly across her thigh, just reaching up under the edge of the boxers that she was wearing and running across the inside of her leg, dangerously close to her core. Her eyes snapped open, and she saw it was halftime.

"Hey there, sleepy head," Jane whispered in a voice that shot a jolt electricity through her body. "You looked all lonely; thought I might be able to keep you company?"

"I thought you had the cheerleaders to keep you company." Maura smirked, nodding her head in the direction of the TV screen.

Jane's hand edged its way further up the shorts, slipping Maura's panties to the side. "They aren't nearly as fun as you," Jane whispered, one finger brushed over Maura's clit, lingering just long enough to press gently against it, causing her to gasp as her hips bucked slightly.

Maura bit on bottom lip, a soft moan escaping her lips as Jane repositioned their bodies on the sofa. Maura's honey colored hair spilled over the armrest as she slouched her body further down the sofa. Jane quickly repositioned herself between her girlfriend's legs and took the opportunity to plant a sweet but meaningful kiss on Maura's lips. Jane moved to pull back, but the blonde locked her arms behind her detective's neck, keeping their lips attached. The kiss was soft and sweet, hard and passionate, slow and hungry – everything anyone could ever want from a kiss. She could feel Jane press her thigh against her center, and she moaned against her mouth. Unclasping her hands, she ran them through Jane's unruly locks, over her shoulders and down her back. She stopped at the hem the tattered Boston PD shirt, and broke off the kiss just long enough to pull it up over Jane's head.

"You're beautiful," Maura whispered, pulling Jane's body against hers, lips seeking out any inch of skin to press kisses too; ear, cheek, chin, neck, collarbone. Jane moaned into the blonde's hair, fighting the urge to get lost in her touch.

"Not so fast," Jane smirked, pulling out of Maura's grasp. She straddled her girlfriends waist. "The itsy bitsy spider climbed up the water spout." She whispered, two fingers walking a path up Maura's toned stomach.

The blonde shivered, pressing her hips upward into Jane as the heat between her legs grew.

"No bra." Jane smiled, brushing her fingers over the blondes right nipple. "I think you planned this." She whispered, dropping her body so her mouth was beside Maura's ear. "I think you only agreed to watch football with me because you were hoping I would fuck you during halftime."

"Jane…" Maura whimpered, chewing on her lip as Jane's tongue snaked across her ear.

Jane smiled against Maura's skin. "Is that what you want, sweetie?" She asked, sitting up and she pulled Maura's shirt over her head. "Do you want me to fuck you, right here on this couch?"

"Touch…Touch me." She whispered.

Jane dropped her head to the blondes chest, swirling a tongue around her nipple and feeling it harden beneath her touch. Maura knotted her fingers in the detective's hair, as she trailed kisses down her stomach, pulling the boxer shorts and panties off her body and dropping them to the floor.

Jane pressed soft kisses to the inside of Maura's knee, feeling goosebumps arise on Maura's skin. She picked up the medical examiners leg and let it rest over the back of the sofa, pushing the other leg to dangle off the couch. She smiled up at Maura, kissing up her leg, teetering closely to her where Maura wanted her the most.

"Ah, ah, ah." Jane spoke, pushing Maura's hips back down to the couch, proceeding to press kisses down the blondes other leg, sucking softly on the skin by her knee.

"Jane…please." Maura groaned, desperately trying to move her hips.

Jane smirked, using to fingers to open her lips, softly sucking Maura's clit into her mouth as she pushed two fingers inside of the blonde. She started slowly, curling her fingers on the way out to rub against the spot that always drove Maura crazy.

Maura groaned, grinding her face against Jane's mouth as she wrapped her legs around Jane's back, heels pressing into the detectives skin. "J..J-Jane." She moaned, biting her lip as she felt her orgasm build.

Jane slipped a third finger inside, flicking Maura's clit with her tongue before sucking it back into her mouth. "Let it out, Maura." She whispered against her flesh, knowing that even if she didn't understand, the vibrations would drive the blonde crazy. "Scream."

Maura came loudly into her girlfriends hand, moving her hips against Jane's fingers as she rode out the rest of her orgasm. Jane pressed a soft kiss to the inside of the blondes leg before moving her way up her body. She pressed a kiss against Maura's lips, slowly pulling her fingers out of her girlfriend, purposely brushing against the blondes clit.

Maura shuddered, wrapping an arm around Jane as she basked in the afterglow of her orgasm.

"Better than the game? Jane smirked, pressing a quick kiss against Maura's lips.

Maura caught Jane's wrist in her hand, bringing the detectives fingers that had just been inside her to her lips. She sucked one inside her mouth, swirling her tongue around the digit.

"Much better." She whispered.


End file.
